Evil After High
by pokemonflower9379
Summary: i do not own the 7d or the glooms. "You know, the castle will be there tomorrow, up for a trip down memory lane, you know for old times' sake?" asked Grim secretly hoping he would have to go back up to the attic anytime soon. "…You know what, sweet sorcerer, why not. We could use a break." She said.
1. Chapter 1

Evil After High Chapter 1

It was just a normal day in the Gloom's Manor, situated in the ever so somber and sinister, Gloom's Grotto. Peaches was silently slumbering in her stable. Everything was quiet in the Grotto. "Speed it up Grimwold," a voice shouted through the grotto. Well… almost everything was quiet. In the house of the only citizens of the grotto, a young married couple was preparing for the dastardly schemes they had planned for the next few days.

Hildy and Grimwold Gloom were currently searching throughout the attic for a spell book that was necessary for their next scheme. Well, Grim was searching the attic; Hildy was standing at the bottom of the ladder to the attic offering "encouragement". "Grim, did you find it yet," she asked with a rather impatient attitude. "Not yet, my detestable darling", said Grim whilst he was looking through the many, many ,many boxes of memories and mementos, knickknacks and keepsakes, and other odds and ends they had both accumulated over the years.

"Well find it. Please Grimmy Whimmy," She stated in a sickeningly sweet voice. "Yes, my conniving cutie," he said blowing the dust off a box. After reading the label on the box, Grim shouted triumphantly, "found it, Hildy Wildy." "Excellent Grim, now bring it down but be careful, it's very delicate", said Hildy with caution. "My malevolent moonbeam", Grim replied as he was about to pick up the box, when all of the sudden he saw two spiders, one slowly that had been slowly descending from the ceiling and was now at this point dangling in Grim's face, another crawling from the side of the box.

Grim loudly yelped seeing the two arachnids growing ever closer in his personal space. He dropped the box and lost his balance, sliding backwards, teetering on the edge of the attics entrance. He tried to grab a hold of anything he could in order to prevent the foreboding fall. He managed to grab the handles of a small purple trunk and a navy trunk, wedged beneath two columns of trunks, three more trunks in each column stacked in a sort of inverted pyramid, each larger that the last, which stopped him from falling…momentarily. He exhaled a sigh of relief when stopped falling. Still holding on to the handle, he started to pull himself when he heard a loud creak.

When he looked up, he saw where the creak had originated from, he saw that the trunk had dislodged itself from beneath the trunk tower, causing to not only resume falling, but also causing the four trunks to fall along with him. "Hildy watch out," he yelped as he and the trunks fell.

Hildy, who at this point had started doing her nails, not hearing his first cry, looked up at his second cry. "What did you say, GriAhh," she said as the eight trunks and her husband fell on top of her. "Owww, that's gonna leave a mark. Hey Hildy, where did you go," he said slowly climbing off the large pile of luggage. All of a sudden he heard mumbles from underneath the trunks. A very angry but quite voice, said "Grim get me out from under these thing before I…" This was all he heard before he started unearthing his wife from the mountain of storage containers. He knew that when she took that tone to do two things, help her, FAST, and apologize swiftly.

"Hildy, I am so so sorry, there were spiders and I I…" Grim stuttered while he helped her off the floor. "Grim it's fine, I know it was an accident, I know how you get with spiders," she said eerily calm brushing the dust off herself, realizing what all fell on her. "Wow, it's been a while since I've seen her this calm," Grim thought, "I hope she's okay." "Hildy are you okay, you hit your head pretty hard, also it's kind of scaring me how calm you are right now."

"I'm fine Grim, a bit sore but fine. It just hit me what hit me," she said looking at the smallest trunks, one pinkish purple and one navy, both labeled Freshmen Memories. "Huh I was wondering where those went," said Grim amused and relieved that he figured out why she had been acting like that. "You know, the castle will be there tomorrow, up for a trip down memory lane, you know for old times' sake?" asked Grim secretly hoping he would have to go back up to the attic anytime soon.

"…You know what, sweet sorcerer, why not. We could use a break." She said.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Freshmen Feats and Follies part 1

The Glooms were on their couch looking through the two trunks, Hildy was first to look through the old memories, when she open the trunk there were a few thing here and there, a broken wand, a dusty container of flash paper and flash bombs which for being an industrial sized container was shockingly empty, a few old journals and faded spell books, some jewelry that she had taken from her sister, a decent sized photo album, and a few other odds and ends. Finally she brought out the biggest object in the trunk, one that had caught her eye since she first opened the trunk. A slightly smaller than her current size, midnight purple, dragon leather jacket.

The jacket itself had a few obviously patched up rips and had obviously seen better days. The small shimmering patch that lay upon the right lapel was in the shape of an intricate spiraling silver dragon and its hands was a small half wilted black rose with a somewhat pale pink shine. The jacket still had the subtle smell of gun powder, motor oil, and brown sugar.

"Wow, now this sure takes me back, how are you doing Grim," she said admiring the jacket. "Oh I wanted you to open yours first Hildy," said Grim, "I'm just trying to think of what could possibly be in mine, my memory from back then is a bit hazy." "I'm not surprised; you did take a lot of hits to the head back then my memory challenged meerkat. Just look in the trunk, who knows maybe the stuff inside will spark your memories."

"Why not, couldn't hurt," he said opening the trunk. Unfortunately he regretted that statement not ten seconds later, thanks to his bad memory, he forgot he rigged up a booby trap to the lid. A spring loaded boxing glove shot out of the trunk, punching him in the face and half over the back of the couch. "Grim are you ok?" "Ow, yeah. Can you get my some ice please?" he asked as she helped him back onto the couch after checking that the box didn't have any more traps that could hurt her detestable darling."Of course, be right back."

**Five minutes later**

A few minutes later after Hildy came back with the icepack, they were about to go through Grim's trunks. "Are you sure it's safe Hildy," he asked holding the icepack up to his slowly purpling eye, sitting a few feet away from both her and the foreboding trunk of tricks. "For the third time Grim, yes. I check the box seven times. Now come here and look," She said motioning for him to come closer.

He slowly scooted towards the box and peered inside, relieved when nothing popped out this time, he began rummaging through his box of memories. It was pretty basic stuff, a couple of journals, three or four wands snapped and partially burned in the middle, an old sketchbook, a decent sized photo album, a few glasses protectors from before he wore contacts. These object triggered a memory or two but nothing too big, until he saw what lay in the lower right hand corner of the box.

It was a box about the size of rubix cube, pure black on the outside. When he opened it, a subtle grin appareled on his face, and this did not go unnoticed by his wondering wife. "What is it Grimmy?" In the box was a silver pocket watch with an hourglass within an infinity symbol. "It's beautiful Grimmy where did you ever get it. Any memories tied to it?" she asked inquisitively.

"Actually, it does," he said opening it to look at the inside lid. The date August 4, 1991 was etched crudely on it. She looked at the date with wondering eyes. "What's that date mean Grim. I mean it has to be important for you to have done that." "It is Hildy, for three reasons. First, it was the day that my high school life began. Reason two and three kind of tie together," he said slyly blushing. "Well are you going to tell me the other two reasons or you just going to leave me guessing?"

"Well the second reason, was that…"

"Well?"

"I was the day I met you. The third reason was that that was the day I vowed to make you mine."


	3. Chapter 2 part 2

Chapter 2: Freshmen Feats and Follies part 2(Grim's p.o.v)

The year was 1991. The date, August 4th. It was a crisp and cool fall morning, the birds were chirping as the sun slowly rose upon a row of houses. One house stuck out like a sore thumb. The front yard was full of recently planted snapdragons in plethora of different hues of blue. It was a simple two story house, decent sized yards; the only odd thing was the way the house was painted. Like the snapdragons, the house was painted in a way that combined a plethora of blues in a mix of the night and daytime sky.

The houses inhabitant had done this shortly after moving into their new home a mere three weeks ago. A total of five people moved into this house. The two parents, Darrien and Bella Gloom were both the new co-principals of the local high school, Ying Yang High. They also had three children. Sebastian, the oldest, was 17 and a junior in high school. Grimwold, the middle child, was 14 and beginning his freshmen year in high school. Finally we come to Corrina, at age 5; she was the last and youngest child in the Gloom family.

All was silent and peaceful, until something horridly annoying broke the silence. A loud cacophony of alarm clocks started going off, all five reading 5:30 A.M, much to their owners, who were still on summer vacation sleep patterns, discontent. Three of the five clock were thrown against the walls, thought they were still perfectly fine due to a indestructible spell placed on them after what happed to the last couple dozen of alarms. Two were shut off peacefully and calmly. The family was a bit different when it came to morning rituals.

Grim reached over to shut over of the alarm, not realizing how far away it was, he just kept reaching and reaching till he fell out of his black and blue covered bed, smashing his head on the side his bedside table on the way down, finally his face coming to rest in his light blue shag carpet. He lay there twitching for a second, but slowly getting up. "Ow," he stated simply as he got to his feet.

He gently shut off his alarm, shaking off the slowly dulling pain in the back of his head, yawning loudly. Hearing the usual sound of bones cracking as he did his morning stretches woke him up a little bit more. "Ah, the perfect way to start the first day of the rest of my life," he said to no one in particular, blushing when he realized that he said that out loud. Grim had a bit of a habit of talking to himself. Luckily no one heard him; the previous owners of the house had soundproofed most of the rooms.

Grim walked to his dresser then to his closet and got out his usual outfit: A cerulean blue t-shirt with a pale blue crescent moon on the right shoulder and a white star on the left shoulder, blackish blue jeans, and his lucky pair of cerulean blue high tops. He quickly changed out of his dark blue pajama top and pants and into said outfit. "Grimwold, it's time for breakfast. Can you wake up brother and sister please?" asked Bella from the kitchen downstairs

. "Sure thing mom." .He grabbed his blue and silver prescription glasses from his night stand, and went off into the lion's den, A.K.A Corrina and Sebastian's rooms, mentally prepping himself to avoid whatever was chucked at him by his sibling in a sleepy rage. The usual morning routine.

Whereas Grim and Bella were morning people and always woke up bright and full of energy, his siblings and father were a different story. The duty usually fell to him to wake up his siblings for a second time, while his mother woke up his father. If it wasn't for his reflexes, he would be black and blue before seven every morning. He decided to wake up Corrina first because her aim was always off in the mornings sparing him from injury more often than not. Plus Sebastian always slept with his bow next to his bed, not only was he on the varsity archery team but he was also kind of a demon in the mornings.

Knocking carefully on his door, he stepped away fast waiting for the first object lodge itself in the back of the door. Sure enough not five seconds later, a cluster of darts, shot at the dart board, all hitting the target, went straight through the board and five silver tips were poking out of the doors. Deeming it a little bit safer he opened the door and slowly entered to rouse his sister from her slumber. As soon as he entered her room he felt a cold shiver run down his back, her room always creeped him out.

Unlike Grim, she was obsessed with all things with more than two legs. Plush insects filled her room, her roomed was papered with spider web print wallpaper, her pet tarantula, Izzy, was sleeping on her desk which sat in front of her window. He ignored the sleeping arachnid and slowly moved towards the sleeping lion cub. Corrina was a moderate sleeper. While she slept in her large spider web shaped bed, spread out like a spider herself in he spider print pjs, she was currently snoring so loud that Grim was surprised the whole house wasn't shaking, again he said silently, "thank you soundproofing."

He prepared for a smack to the head as he went to the poke the bear. "Sis time to get u-" he didn't have time to finish that sentence before she ripped his hand of her shoulder and flipped him on to the floor. "She just had to take karate," he thought getting up from the floor slowly regaining his ability to breath. Corrina sat straight up, yawned loudly, her white hair sticking out to and far, turned to glare at her elder brother whom she had just thrown to the ground. He gulped. "I'm up. Sorry," she mumbled rolling out of bed, slipping on her slippers and went to feed Izzy. "I'll be down in a minute," she said in a mixture of a growl and a yawn. "Ok,..I'll just go wake up Sebastian," he said slowly slipping out of her room and into the hallway.

He strolled down the hallway, stopping at his elder brother's silver and black striped door. Doing the same trick as he did with his sister's door, he knocked and backed away. A few seconds later five arrow heads pierced the door. Breathing a sigh of relief, he opened the door slowly, backing to the side yelping as one final arrow pierced the wall a few feet from Grim. This time making sure everything was safe, he slipped into his brother's room, yet again feeling a cold shiver down his back. Sebastian, like Corrina, had exotic tastes that creeped Grim out.

Sebastian was a jock to the highest extent, but that's not what creeped out Grim. What creeped him out was how his brother liked to collect multitude of ancient and modern day weapons such as swords, shurikens, etc. His brother's weapon of choice was the bow he had hung on the wall above his bed. Unlike his younger sister, Sebastian was a heavy but silently sleeper, but like his sister, was currently spread out on his black sheeted bed in his blood red pjs.

Grim walked up to his bed and was about to shake his brother awake, when suddenly his brother grabbed his arm tightly. Slowly sitting up, his medium length black hairs sticking out to and fro just like Corrina's, his red eyes shot Grim a look that could kill. "Don't. Even. Think. About. It. I . Am. Up," he growled in a demonesque voice. "Tell mom I'll be down in a few," he said letting Grim go . "Okay," he said as he was massaging his now throbbing arm. He slipped out of his brother's room, and made his way down stairs. Helping himself to two ice packs from the freezer for his am and his back, he slid down into a chair at the dining room table helping himself to some toast, he greeted his mother.

"Morning mom."

"Morning honey, nursing this morning's battle wounds?"

"Yep, Corrina and Sebastian will be down in a few. Dad up?"

"Yep."

While waiting for the rest of the family, Grim and Bella grabbed themselves each a cup of coffee, and toasted each other. "A toast, the end of summer, and the beginning of a new chapter of yours and your siblings lives."

"Here here," said Grim as they clinked their glasses together.


	4. Chapter 2 part 3

Chapter 2: Freshmen Feats and Follies part 3(Grim's p.o.v)

A few minutes after their toast, Bella and Grim were drinking their coffee when they heard a crash from the stairs. "My guess is that Corrina just knocked over the flowerpot with the petunias at the top of the stairs," said Bella between sips.

"My money is on Sebastian and the floral print vase with the poppies at the bottom of the stairs," Grim replied between sips of his. Corrina and Sebastian trudged into the kitchen, still drowsy from their wake up call, hair slightly tamer than when Grim woke them up. Both stifling a laugh, they realized that they had both been right, for there were petunia petal on Corrina's back and poppies on Sebastian's back.

They walked to the kitchen table. Sebastian grabbed a cup of coffee, black with two sugars just how he liked it, from the three remaining cups on the table. Corrina grabbed a cup of milk and sat down. "Thanks Mother," Sebastian said quietly, beginning consuming the life giving beverage. "Yeah, Thank you mommy," Corrina said a bit louder than her brother beginning to consume her milk.

"No problem, my little necromancers," she said before a louder crash than the first two emerged from the stairwell, followed by a low moaning. "Oh boy," she said as all four of them sweat dropped.

"I can only guess who that was," said Sebastian with a face that said that seemed to show that he was still not awake enough to care.

"That's going to leave a mark," said Grim still sipping his coffee, not looking up.

"Every morning, you think he'll ever remember to the fix raised floorboard, or keep forgetting?" she pondered aloud while taking a break from her milk to grab herself a cinnamon bun, which she was currently chewing on.

What they were talking about, was one of the last usually parts of their morning, be it in their old house or their current house, their father Darrien was always so sleepy that he slipped down the stairs.

"Good morning everyone," Darrien greeted his magical family; still a bit groggy from being woke up by his wife, his ears still ringing from the air horn his wife blasted in his face to wake him up, and his head still hurting from his minor tumble down the stairs. He walked into the kitchen, and grabbed the fourth cup of coffee from the kitchen table and sat down.

"Well, how did everyone sleep?" Darrien asked with enough cheer to show that the coffee was hitting him about twice as fast as Sebastian. "Yeah, I got enough sleep dad," Grim said to his father in between sips. "I slept like a Daddy Long Legs," Corrina answered her father. "I, father, wish I was still asleep" Sebastian sleepily said to his father.

"Are you guys ready for the new school year?" Darrien asked in between sips.

"Yeah, I can't wait for my first day of high-school, it's going to cool," Grim said with an unusual amount of enthusiasm for six in the morning.

"Just don't embarrassed me Grimwold, I have a reputation to keep up," Sebastian told him.

"We've been here only three weeks, Seb," Grim remind his older brother and called him his much hated nickname, "Besides, what kind of reputation could you have possibly built up in that amount of time?"

"Word travels fast now- a-days, word of both my magic skills and my athletic skills are all over town, even my nickname traveled with us," Sebastian told his younger brother. "Also, don't call me 'Seb'," he said flicking him in the back of the head.

"Sorry, but I'm just worried that I want fit at the new school, you know since mom and dad are the new co-principals at school," said clearly showing a bit of dismay at the fact that his parents were now not only in charge of him at home, but now at school as well.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Bella asked with dismay to her middle child. "Well, it just that kind of embarrassing for our parents to work at our school," Grim told his mother of the possible embarrassment that could befall from having parents at school, "plus, how would you feel if your parents worked at your school?"

Bella took a moment to think about this. "I see your point," she said drinking from her mug, "But you guys have no reason to worry, considering that today is the first day for all of us, I think we'll all be a bit too busy to see each other today."

"Thanks for the calming advice," Grim said exhaling a nervous breath.

"Yeah thanks for putting his mind at ease, I though all his shaking would spill my cup," said Sebastian who was finally awake enough to show some emotion. The current emotion he was showing was mock compassion, or sarcasm.

"I'm sure that today will hold good times for all of us, now Corrina go get ready for the bus," he said joyfully, causing the four other occupants at the table groan.

"Ugh dad, you know how we feel about rhymes before nine," said Corrina.

Noticing that the clock read six thirty, Bella realized that her husband was correct. "Though it's a bit early for poetry, your father is right. Both you and Sebastian need to go upstairs and get dressed."

Both groaning, they began trudging their ways up to their rooms to prepare for the day. Ten minutes later they both came down the stairs, this time without injury. They were both dressed to the nines for school.

Corrina had her hair up in two pigtails, each held in place with a large black widow bow. She was wearing a black and red striped dress with an hourglass symbol on her back. She also was wearing a small silver charm bracelet with assorted spiders on it. Finally to complete her black widow-esque ensemble, she was wearing a pair of snow white maryjanes that had a black spider web design that spanned across both shoes.

Sebastian was dressed in a simple outfit, a blood red shirt underneath a black leather jacket with a shuriken pin on the pocket, a pair of slightly faded blue jeans, and a pair of red high-tops. His raven black hair pulled back into a small ponytail with a pure black hair tie with two intercrossing swords on it. His usually blue eyes were a shade of dark red due to his contacts, which he had gotten after accidentally breaking his last five pairs of glasses during archery practice.

"Well don't you two look nice," Bella said noticing the outfits they were both wearing.

"My motto of the day is 'Dress to impress'," said Corrina retaking her seat at the table. Corrina had a bit of trouble choosing one particular thing to stand up for, so she usually changed her motto daily. It was a bit annoying at first but now everyone had gotten used to it.

"I was wondering when she reveal today's," thought Grim.

"I hear that," said Sebastian grabbing a bagel, "first day, and first impressions are everything."

"Oh come on, don't fill her head with that stuff," said Grim defensively, "ignore him; things don't really work like that in the real world Corrina."

"Keep telling yourself that Grim, just keep telling yourself," said Sebastian shaking his head while chewing on his peanut butter drenched bagel. Right after that the clock struck seven o'clock, signaling the time for the family to depart to their locations for the day.

"See you guys after school," said Corrina grabbing her bag and dashing out the front door to the bus stop.

"Have a good day honey," her parents shouted as she headed out the door. "Well guys that means that we should be heading out to everyone," said Bella. "Grim, why don't you and Sebastian head out ahead of us, that way we won't embarrass you two."

"Okay, see you two after school."

"Yeah see ya."

"Stay out of trouble today, we wouldn't want to get a call from the principal," said Darrien as they grabbed their bags and were heading out the door.

"Ha ha," said Sebastian and Grim in sync, sarcastically, "real funny."

"Look out world, here I come," thought Grim to himself as the door clicked shut behind him.

Look across the table into each other's eyes, Bella said "They grow up too fast, don't they honey."

"My thought exactly."

A short silence broke out, Darrien said, "How long before they realize that the school is in the other direction?"

"Three, two, one," said Bella counting down with her fingers. At that point Grim stuck his head in the door.

"Please don't tell anyone about that." After this Bella and Darrien couldn't help but laugh.


	5. Chapter 2 part 4

Chapter 2: Freshmen Feats and Follies part 4(Hildy's p.o.v)

At the same time, not two blocks away, four people were slumbering within a simple two story southern styled, mulberry and boysenberry colored house. Inside of it, there were six rooms, four bedrooms, a library, and a room containing a single grand piano.

All was peaceful until all of the sudden three alarm clocks went off at the same time; two of the alarm clocks were shut off quietly. The last one began going off and suddenly shut off do to the smashing the snooze button. Forty minutes later that clock belonged to Hildegard (Hildy) Craft.

"Ugh, I hate mornings," Hildy moaned as she woke up, her bright blue eyes adjusting to the sunlight streaming through her purple curtains.

She got up from her bed and strutted over to the full length mirror on her wall, which was plastered with posters of her favorite band, "The Poison Sisters." Her room was, like her fashion sense, gothic chic. Her wall paper was lilac with miniature scarlet coffins on it. In the corner of her room right next to her window was a large coffin shaped bookcase, taller than her, filled completely to the top with the her classics, antique spell books, and her old journals.

There was a little kit kitusne sleeping a miniature bright orange fox house. Her name was Fierra and she has been Hildy's best friend since her last birthday. She woke up and ran to Hildy, "Fierra, you're the only good thing about my mornings," Hildy told her as kneeled down to pet her. While she knelt down, she took a glance in the mirror and examined her normally long straight hair, which was currently in bed head stage seven.

"Okay Hildy today marks the first day of the 'Silver Dragons' high school life," she said to herself.

She walked to her dresser and got out her outfit: a dark violet slightly ripped t-shirt, revealing just enough skin to entice but not provoke too much curiosity. Fingerless spiked knuckled gloves, loose ripped black jeans, a light violet belt with a bubblegum colored crescent belt buckle. Her favorite pair of knee high black boots studded with silver and gold studs running up the sides, a black choker with a sliver dragon with ruby eyes, a pair of scarlet dice earrings, and two bracelets in the shape of intertwining snakes with ruby eyes on each wrist.

Finally to complete her outfit when she got to school, she slipped her purple, dragon leather, Silver Dragon jacket in her backpack. Her makeup is punk rocker chick style: plum lipstick, orchid eye shadow.

She walked out of her room and walked down stairs to the kitchen, Fierra followed as did every morning. When she got into kitchen her older sister Seraphina was already up, she was making breakfast for her family.

"Morning, little sis, morning Fierra," Seraphina said to Hildy with love in her voice. She always wanted to be close to Hildy, but Hildy can barely stand to be near her.

Seraphina was 26 years old, and due to the fact that she accidentally burned down her apartment...for the fourth time, while trying to create a spell to a semi-lazy griffon back into a small turtle for a client of hers. You see, Seraphina was a freelance member of the "Now You See It, Now You Don't" corporation or the NYSINYD corporation. The aforementioned agency was basically in charge of cleaning up after any major magical debacles. As a freelance agent, Seraphina took on small level jobs, such as fixing spells cast by young worelocks and witches whose powers were beginning to emerge and accidentally locked their spells and didn't know how to undo them.

Seraphina was a moderately attractive woman, standing at a slightly above the average height in her family at 5'7. She had shoulder length chestnut hair with natural blonde streaks running through it, and, like her mother, she had soul piercing hazel eyes. She was currently wearing a burnt sienna pan suit with a golden heart locket necklace and ecru flat shoes.

Hildy and Seraphina were polar opposites. Seraphina was the ying to Hildy's yang. Hildy was the sun and Seraphina was the moon. While there were some periods of peace between the two, they were known to fight like like cats and dogs. To put it simply, whereas Seraphina was all about love, kindness, and everything else that was good, where as Hildy preferred anarchy, causing mayhem, and everything that was well, bad. Much to Seraphina's dismay, no matter how much she tried to get her sister to come to the side of good, she only succeeded in making her hate it even more.

"Ugh, Morning Seraphina," Hildy said with an obvious tone of loathing in her voice.  
She grabbed of a cup of black coffee.

"Would it kill you to have some orange juice," Seraphina asked her lackadaisical sister. As she asked that of her she growled at her older sis.

"Okay fine, your choice," Seraphina with a bit annoyance in voice, "Fierra here's your favorite, chicken with some black berries," She said to the little kit as she put down Fierra's food dish,as  
her parents came down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Good morning girls," said their parents, Luciana and Alister. Luciana who stood at 5'5 seemed like a child while standing next to her 6'1 husband Alister. Luciana had hair of pale lavender, slender build, and soul piercing hazel eyes. She was currently dressed in a snow white dress with shimmering stars scattered on the hemline, and slender white heels to match.

Alister, who seemed to tower over the rest of his family, ran his fingers through his wavy chestnut brown hair. He was dressed in a pair of black jeans frayed at the ankles, a chocolate brown tailcoat, a bright white button up shirt, and a pair of knee-high brown boots. His bright blue eyes, like his youngest daughter, were still trying to adjust to the morning light.

While Seraphina inherited her looks from her father, she inherited her attitude and positive look on life from her mother. The opposite was true of Hildy; she inherited her looks from her mother and her attitude, view on life, and her evil preferences from her father.

When their parents met, Luciana was a NYSINYD agent herself, one of the best. She was on a mission to take down a magical animal trafficking ring that was gaining momentum rather fast. Her objective was to get close to the one of the main members of the ring, her now husband Alister, but that's a story for another time.

"Morning Mom and Dad," Seraphina said with glee in her voice. "Morning," Hildy said to her parents. They took the two remaining cups of black coffee and sat down at the table and ate their breakfast. They rarely talk about their plans for the day.

"So, Hildy we have some pretty big news to tell you," Luciana told her youngest.

"Uh, maybe we take all things breakable off the table first dear," Alister told his wife. Hildy looked flummoxed at what her father had said.

"No dear, she can handle it," Luciana said to her worried husband.

"What is it?" Hildy asked. Before they could even speak, the door bell rang, making Fierra scampered to the door, me-arking happily signaling Hildy's friends had arrived to pick her up for school. "That's the girls I better get going, you guys can tell me later," she said as got out of her chair.

"Wait, but Hildy-" the door slammed before Luciana could finish her sentence. "Well… that could have gone better."

"Let it go mom, she'll find out soon enough. I'll just call in to my office during her lunch period," said Seraphina filling her to-go with coffee getting ready to head out the door herself.

"Do you really think that's a good idea honey?" pondered Alister, "you know how…excitable your sister can get with news like this."

"Don't worry. When I was finishing up my paperwork at the school yesterday, I turned everything in my office into rubber, the worst she can do is shred a few books, no big."

"Well…ok just be careful, you know how her temper gets.'

"It's not a big 's her first day, she's going to be pretty busy with her own stuff to dwell on the news afterwards. We won't even see each other much, I mean, as Ying Yang High's new guidance counselor, I'm gonna be pretty busy with all the other students."


	6. Author's note

It is very unfortunate that we are having to post this message, but do to current circumstances, we are afraid that Freshmen Feats and Follies is on...HIATUS(DUN DUN DUH). Don't misunderstand this, this is not a permanent hiatus, only temporary. Due to multiple factors, such as trying to pass the current semester with decent grades, running low on creative energy, and other reason, we have mutually decided upon this. The next update on _this story_ won't be for a few months, maybe not even till season 2 starts, but it will come again. When summer break rolls around we will do what we can, when we can ton continue the story. Until then peace out readers, and again we are sorry about this.


	7. Author's Note 2

Ok people, as it stands, I'm about to cancel Freshmen Feats and Follies. I have run out of ideas and motivations to write it. So now, to keep this story alive, I turn to my readers to ask for help. Send me your ideas, please. If you want this story to continue, I'm taking all ideas. Please people, send in your ideas!


	8. Chapter 8

Dear readers,  
Though it pains me to say this, I am afraid that this has become official. I am discontinuing Evil After High.  
I no longer enjoy writing in that style and find it nearly impossible to continue it. Fear not however, for this story is not done. It shall soon be reborn from its ashes like a mighty phoenix. translation: I'm going to reboot it. It may be awhile, but before summer vacation rolls around, the first chapter be up. See you then.


End file.
